


Ishmael's poem

by Close_enough_to_lose



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Close_enough_to_lose/pseuds/Close_enough_to_lose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Chapter 102 of Moby-Dick, Ishmael mentions having tattooed whale skeleton dimensions on his right arm, and leaving other parts of his body blank to save space for a poem. As the title indicates, this is the poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ishmael's poem

With knowledge tattooed on your arm  
You decorated your coffin  
And saved me;  
Spirit engraved in wood  
As I lay floating above your tomb

  
Until you go with me to my tomb  
Spirit engraved in skin  
You will live;  
This poem a tattoo  
Placed along knowledge on my arm  



End file.
